The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaning systems, and in particular to vacuum suction nozzles.
Commercial vacuum cleaning systems employ various nozzle designs. Generally speaking, brush-and-roller nozzles are applied to common heavy textile surfaces such as rugs and carpeting, while other nozzles and attachments are available for more particular applications such as draperies, upholstery, and other surfaces.
Surfaces of clean room fixtures and other sensitive equipment can exhibit low tolerances for particulates and other debris, demanding correspondingly high levels of cleaning efficacy. At the same time, the surfaces may be extremely sensitive to scratching and cross-contamination, making brush-and-roller and other existing nozzles and attachment designs unsuitable.
Thus there remains a need for a vacuum suction nozzle suitable for clean room and other sensitive vacuum cleaning applications.